New Kid in Town
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: SLASH WARNING. Mike's first day at the job related to the Exiled series Mike/Stephan.


"New Kid in Town"

By Nicolas

Genres: slash, fan-fiction

* * *

_Theres talk on the street, it sounds so familiar.  
Great expectations, everybodys watching you.  
People you meet they all seem to know you,  
Even your old friends treat you like youre something new._

_The Eagles _

* * *

2005

Mike opened his eyes and he reached over to touch Stephan. It was mornings like these that he almost felt overwhelmed with affection and love. Those feelings were so new to him. He had almost believed that he had become immune to them. Then he met Stephan.

So many women in his history – he didn't regret any of them. Those first years together with Stephan, Mike could remember how terrified he was if anyone realized his secret. The many 'fake' trips he made with the ferry – only to turn around and come back to Stephan's. Lennie had me re-think so many of my idiotic fears. He realized the afternoon at St. Vincent's hospital as he watched Mara's abdomen being cut open in that C-Section and his son are being pulled out; that nothing in his world would be the same.

Stephan could feel Mike's warm touch. "Are you nervous…?"

Mike sighed. "Yes…"

Stephan smiled and moved onto his side. "I think this will help you relax a little."

Mike groaned and inched closer to the other man. He got close enough to spoon Stephan's nude backside. Slowly, Mike rubbed his aching cock against the cool soft crack of Stephan's ass. "What if…"

Stephan shushed him. "This is sex Mike, no what ifs…"

Mike kissed Stephan's neck as he slowly pushed himself inside the tight opening. He could hear Stephan gasp at the intrusion, there was no lube, no condom, just penetration. So Mike did it slowly. He felt the rawness of every inch pushing inside Stephan's body. It had taken him weeks if not months for him to feel comfortable enough to attempt the act; he eventually realized after the first time that it was a sensation that he could get accustomed to feeling.

Eventually it was something Mike Logan began craving. He was able to learn to appreciate his newfound sexuality. And he realized that sex with a man was actually a lot easier than with a woman. "I want to come."

Stephan smiled at the request being whispered in his ear. He took Mike's hand and placed it around his own aching cock. "Me too…"

There was no urgency or violence in their love-making. The bed hardly shook. The house was blanketed in a safe sense of quiet. He loved the idea that his children were near to him. But that quiet wouldn't stay long, Mike knew that it was about to come to life in 30 minutes. But at the moment, it felt to Mike like they were the only two people on the planet.

When it was over – Mike held Stephan in his arms. "I needed that this morning. I'm nervous."

"Mike…" Stephan yawned.

"All right, I will be honest – I'm fucking scared. What if this is a big mistake? What if…" Mike was quieted by a kiss.

"There you go again Detective Logan with the 'what ifs'…."

* * *

Detective Goren and Eames watched their Captain Deakins speak to Mike Logan. They watched through the glass from the small break room area. Goren sipped the hot coffee and started digging through the donut box.

Det. Richards showed up and stood by the donut box too. He looked over at Goren. "So, the famous Mike Logan is joining Major Case."

Det. Eames blew into her mug of hot tea hoping to cool it off. She looked up at the other officer. "I think we are privileged to get him. You're right that he's a legend."

Goren shook his head but decided to bite his tongue.

Det. Richards shoved a jelly donut into his mouth. He took a huge bite. He waved his arm and donut around. "Guy was a great detective back in the day. He and Briscoe are fucking legends. But you heard what happened to him right?"

Det. Goren put his hands in his pocket. "His punishment to Staten Island was probably too severe. But, he's dealt with it professionally."

Det. Richards shoved in the last piece of jelly donut. He chewed and didn't speak until he swallowed. He took a napkin and wiped his mouth. "Come on, you guys heard the rumors – Staten Island made Det. Mike Logan a fag."

Eames stood up from the chair but before she could give the detective a piece of her mind, the guy was strolling out the door. She turned and looked at Goren. "I guess that was just the beginning? What are we going to do, Bobby?"

Det. Bobby Goren watched Det. Logan leave Captain Deakins' office. They were heading toward an empty desk near their own. Det. Goren put a donut on a napkin. "We welcome the Detective to our squad and we show him that we're on his side."

"I'll bring the coffee." Det. Eames said with a smile.

The End


End file.
